The Necessary
by ForeignMusicLyrics
Summary: A few short drabbles, set during and after Boiling Rock, detailing Zuko's thoughts on family, fathers, and the future.
1. Of Fathers, Sons, and Rescue Missions

The fire shoots from his fist and into the oven, heating the coals that are the only things keeping them from plummeting to earth.

"This is a really bad idea," he warns.

"Well, I'm not turning back now. I think you've officially taken over my role as the pessimist in the group. Lighten up!"

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! I've done a lot of stupid things over the years, but this..." The firebender pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

"I didn't ask you to come, you know."

"I wasn't going to let you go off to break into a maximum security prison _alone!_" he fumes, hurling a flame into the furnace. After a second of silence, he continues. "Sokka, there is a very good chance that this will end... Badly."

"So? I don't care. He's my _dad, _I have to at least try. I mean... You do what you have to do for family, you know?"

"Yeah," Zuko lies, looking away. Truth be told, he has far more memories that disprove that particular expression than those that could attest to its truthfulness. It is yet another sad aspect of his screwed up life that he prefers to keep to himself.

He shoots another orange flame from his fingertips as he wonders where his own family went so very, very wrong.

...

A/N: This is my first attempt at something so short. Please let me know what you think:) There is at least one more chapter, so stay tuned!


	2. Understand

It is on the way back that Zuko finally understands.

"Thank you for all your help back there."

Zuko looks away from the window to find Hakoda standing next to him. The young firebender looks around briefly before realizing that warrior's commendations were directed at him.

"Uh... Anytime," he replies awkwardly.

"We wouldn't have made it out without you. I will admit, I was a little skeptical when Sokka told me that the Prince of the Fire Nation was part of our escape team. But you really proved yourself."

"Er... Thank you, sir," Zuko responds, forcing a polite smile.

"You can call me Hakoda, son," the man replies.

_Son. _

Suddenly, it all makes sense, and Zuko truly understands what it means to be family. Family is not Ozai and Azula, but instead Uncle and Mother. Family are the people that you can trust your life to. Family are the people that you will go to the ends of the earth to save.

The reason why he went with Sokka on this borderline-suicidal mission suddenly becomes clear in an epiphanic flash.

He came because he does what is necessary for his new family to be happy, safe, and free. _This _is his family now, and he'd be damned if he let anything tear _them _apart.

When Sokka's father embraces him, Zuko's smile is finally genuine.


	3. Unasked Questions

"Something on your mind, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko starts, surprised. "Just Zuko. I stopped being the Prince when I left," he tells the man flatly. Hakoda nods, sitting down next to the young firebender, their feet dangling off of the edge and above the dark, bottomless chasm below.

"You didn't answer my question," Hakoda reminds Zuko after a few moments in silence.

The young man sighs. "Watching you with Sokka and Katara... It makes me wonder."

"About what?"

Zuko shrugs. "I don't know. But I can see in your eyes that you love them."

"Of course I love them," Hakoda replies, "They are my children."

Zuko frowns at this. "You would never hurt them?"

"Never intentionally. There have been times when I _have_ hurt them, but I would never purposefully..." Hakoda trails off, his expression saddened. "I would _never _do to Sokka what Ozai did to you, if that's where this is going."

Zuko's eyes widen, surprised. "How did you know?" he asks, reaching up involuntarily to feel his scar.

"About what you were thinking or what Ozai did to you?"

"...Both."

"I knew what you were wondering because... Well, let's just call it a father's intuition. And as for what Ozai did to you? Many people have heard about the origin of your scar," Hakoda explains.

Zuko curses. "I never realized that my failures have been so well broadcasted," he mutters, scowling into the dark night.

"What Ozai did to you was wrong. I don't know what you did to make him think you deserved that. For him to burn off half of your face and then banish you? Jeez, son, what'd you do, kill somebody?"

For a moment, Zuko is unsure how to respond. Finally, he settles for the simple truth.

"I spoke out of turn."

The shocked silence that encompasses them is oppressive. Any words that Hakoda might consider saying catch in his throat. Meanwhile, the flame that is his paternal instinct roars indignantly within him.

That night, his desire to see the Firelord put in his place increases tenfold.

...

A/N: Please leave a quick review on your way out!


End file.
